ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting Hades
The Following is a Transcript for Poptropica Worlds Episode 4, Mythology Island. TRANSCRIPT *Props, Tropia and Hercules arrive near the entrance of the Throne Room and land on a small rock.* Props: Is this... Magic dust? Tropia: I think I got some in my mouth. *Tropia coughs up the dust* Props: Ok. So here's how this is gonna work. We go in, talk to Hades, get him to help us and we are OUT of here! Because after finding out what we're getting into, I am not in the mood for small tal- *The three see the entrance is blocked by a boulder* Props: This better not be a forced reference I swear toooooooooo... Tropia: Come on mate just say it. It's not like anyone's watching us! Hercules: Pfft. You do realise we are in a God's territory right? *Tropia tries to push the boulder out of the way but it's no use* Tropia: Ok seriously what the heck is this boulder made out of?! I mean it's a huge rock so I guess it makes sense BUT STILL! Hercules: HA! A little pebble like this is no match for the mighty Hercules and his mighty muscles! Props: A pebble is sort of an understatement... Tropia: Can't we just destroy it? Hercules: You really do not remember what I just said huh? *Hercules moves the boulder out of the way to the entrance* Hercules: I won't bother you two if this is something very important. Just go on ahead and I'll wait over here. Besides, someone's got to keep this boulder from running off! Props: So that means we have to... jump? Tropia: This is too easy! Watch this! *Tropia jumps to the other side but falls over and nearly slips* Tropia: Ow. Ok now it's your turn! Props: Uhh... *Props looks down upon the acid bottom and continues sweating* Tropia: Look it's ok if you don't want to do this we can try a- Props: No! I'm not being a coward today! I can do this! Tropia: Mate being scared of doing something that is to be honest pretty dangerous but cool is not being a coward! It's norma... Props? *Tropia sees Props already at the other side but is shaking* Tropia: Well that was fast. How did you do that though? Props: O-oh it was f-fin- I take everything back that was dangerous! I nearly slipped! Tropia: So now we are even! Props: Can we just get inside now?! we are wasting time! Tropia: Ok fine jeez. Props: Hades, here we come. *Props and Tropia open the door as the screen fades to white. Soon they discover the inside of Hades throne room. But they don't see anyone* Tropia: That's strange. I thought that maybe after that fade we would see him right away. What even was that to begin with. But look at this place! This place is so cool! I gotta make a single off of this guy! Props: OK OK OK. I'm gonna stop you right there. You want to write a song based off the God of DEATH who has a brother who is CORRUPTED WITH POWER and has a three headed dog who is vicious, dangerous and possibly has rabies AND NOT TO MENTION THAT THE DOG TRIED TO KILL US!? Tropia: And that is claimed to be cool in my book! Seriously I gotta talk to this guy and tell him my opinion's on his lifestyle becaus- Props: AND I'm gonna stop you right there again! I just told you back at the entrance that we are not going to these Gods for small talk. We are only here for their help and to talk to them about what that liar of a God is doing and that is all! After that we are out of here! Hades: I knew what he was doing in the first place... *Props and Tropia look to find Hades on his throne and their eyes widen in surprise* Hades: Let me guess. Zeus found you trying to pick the golden apple and told you to collect five items for him. Then he lied about everything and took the items to become more corrupted with power, so now you come to us to help you? Props: How did you know this whole time? *Hades is silent for a few seconds* Hades: My brother has become a very different person. He became more dangerous and more filled with power. The sinful kind that is. But it makes sense. Having power can corrupt anyone's mind. Even us Gods. Tropia: You think?! God of liars back at Olympus has all of the power he's got and is like "Hmm, I feel like more even though my brothers are worried about me and I got enough!" And is now corrupted with it! You are his brother anyway and you have tons of power like him! That's why we need your help! Props: Wonderful explanation... Tropia: Hey look this is our first time meeting him what else do I say? Hades: Excuse me...? *Hades gets off his throne crouches down to meet face to face with Props and Tropia as they both look in awe* Tropia: Woah woah woah! ok look whatever I said I- Hades: Listen. You really think that I'm going to go up to him and get him to realise that he is corrupted with power after what he has done to us Gods?! No. There's no point. Zeus will never be the same old self he once was ever again. He's already far from the point of change. Even if I do try to fight him I'll lose. I don't have enough power to stand against him. Also I can't leave the underworld. I need to keep charge of it otherwise it would fade away and that means I would cease to exist. Well I need to now that is, before... Props: You know, come to think of it... What really DID happen that got us here to begin with? Hades: You really want to know? Props: Maybe it could get us somewhere? *Hades stands back up and looks away for a moment* Hades: Long ago, it used to be just us three brothers ruling this world of Poptropica. This is how it all began... *Music starts playing in the background* Props: Wait, are we getting a song? Tropia: Well this is new. (NOTE: See the lyrics for *How It All Began* for details) *The song starts, and we see a storyline told with Shadows about how the whole turmoil started. We first see the three Gods controlling their powers and living normal lives. Then we see Zeus grow jealous of the other two Gods and starts to lose his mind. Zeus starts to become corrupted and for an unspecified reason banishes Hades to the underworld as Poseidon falls into grief and devastation. Finally, we see the three Gods today as the story ends there.* Props: Zeus did all of that?! Dang he's worse than I thought! Tropia: I cannot believe that jerk! If I was a Goddess I would beat him up right now! Hades: No that's not a good idea... Tropia: What the heck did you even do to deserve all of this?! Hades: I wish I could ask him the same thing. He destroyed my life. But I can't... *Hades sighs and sits on his throne exhausted* Props: Look, back to the topic of a plan, what are we going to do Hades? We need to find a way to stop him or else this will keep going on forever! What else have we got in mind? Hades: I may not be allowed to leave, but I can still give you my crown. Tropia: Your crown? But don't you need it? Hades: At this rate I don't really. You can use it to help with your battle. *Hades takes off his crown as it shrinks to a smaller size and gives it to Tropia* Props: Woah... Tropia: Thanks mate! So... how do we use it? Hades: You'll Category:Poptropica Category:Poptropica worlds Category:Transcripts